Question: Rewrite ${(8^{-8})^{6}}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Solution: ${ (8^{-8})^{6} = 8^{(-8)(6)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (8^{-8})^{6}} = 8^{-48}} $